helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Memorable Dance
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info The city Assembly is gonna hold a celebration party for Alan and mother asks you to be his first dancing partner at the ball. Objective Dance with Alan at the Celebration Feast. Rewards EXP +500 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Magda, come here! Magda: What is it, mother? Eliza: You are invited to the City Assembly's ball! Magda: The City Assembly? Eliza: Look. It says We sincerely invite Magda Ellenstein to attend the celebration banquet hosted for Mr. Alan. Your presence will be a great honor for us. Magda: A celebration party for Mr. Alan... Eliza: Yes, the young fellow rendered meritorious service in defending Finsel's border and fighting the Sullas... I shouldn't have underestimated him... Magda: (Mr. Alan is wonderful...) Eliza: However, you must remember your promise to me! Magda: Yes, mother. I won't have a love relationship with him. Eliza: ...Good. Prepare yourself. I hope you can have the first dance with him. Magda: The first dance? Eliza: For noble ladies in Finsel's high class, the first dance at a celebration party weighs a great deal. Dress yourself up properly and impress them! Story Chat 2 Magda: The City Assembly's banquet... So many noble ladies... Their dresses are all resplendent and imposing... Mr. Alan's first dance is like a piece of meat in a bowl for the ladies. Whoever gets it owns it... Juven: A piece of meat in a bowl... Beautiful eyas, I like this metaphor. Magda: ... Juven: My eyas, you outshine all the ladies at this ball. Why not go out to show your charm? The first dance of the Finsel hero... What a beautiful story! I'm tempted... Magda: ...That being said... Juven: He-heh... A lady's reservedness is not so lovely at this moment. Let me give my lovely eyas a hand... Magda: (Why are you suddenly so high spirited?) Juven: Alan, this way. Someone is asking for you. Magda: Hey! Not so loud! Ah... Mr. Alan is coming... Juven: I really hate this but I must retire after winning merit. My eyas, you have all my best wishes. Alan: Magda, you are here. How lovely! Magda: Hmm? I'm not... Viscount Sakan... Alan: Oh... Don't mind him. Magda: ? Alan: Err... I probably shouldn't ask but... Magda, could you do me a favor? You must have heard about the first dance of the Finsel warrior? Magda: Yes. Alan: Because of this, all the ladies tonight... Cough... I'm so overwhelmed by their passion... However, I have a small selfish motive... So... Magda, may I have your first dance? (Just like this! Don't be nervous... Relax... Deep breathe...) Magda: Hmm? Are you inviting me? Alan: No... Err... If it was an invitation, how rude I must have been... I should have prepared a letter to send to your house along with some nice gift... I am too busy... Please pardon me. I'll call upon your house in person next time... I don't care about etiquettes much, but things are different if it's about you, ha-hah (What stupid words I just said...!) Ah... Forgive me. I've talked too much... Anyway, the music will start soon. Let's dance. Magda: (...Did I just complete mother's mission?) (I rise and dance. My dress spins and flies... My heart is getting lighter and lighter with the music...) Story Chat 3 Eliza: Magda, is that you? Magda: Ah... Yes, mother. Are you waiting for me? Eliza: I was just updating our patron. I told him you got the first dance of the Finsel hero! Magda: ...You knew it already? Eliza: In the social circle, this kind of news flies into noble houses without delay like a pigeon. How do you like tonight's ball? Magda: Hmm... Mr. Alan was very popular. Ha-hah... Eliza: Of course. The first dance of the Finsel hero is an unwritten recognition of a noble lady in Finsel's noble circle. Only the most dazzling lady has the honor to dance the first dance with the warrior. Magda, you did great. Magda: (...Should I tell mother I didn't do anything?) Eliza: Go and sleep. Don't forget to massage with the ointment I just gave you. Magda: Yes, mother... (I'd better keep it to myself...) (Tonight's moonlight is gorgeous in Finsel...) Category:Favor Quests Category:Transcript